


Sugar me sweet

by zation



Series: The shorties [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Bumbling Dean, Coming In Pants, Exotic Dancer!Castiel, F/M, Frottage, Innocent Dean, M/M, Older Castiel, Russian Castiel, Sexy Dancing, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation
Summary: Dean is really too young to tag along on his friend Benny’s bachelor party but he’s not complaining. Especially not when the strippers are too hot to be real.Or,The one where there’s a lot of coming in pants. And strippers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re listening to [Pour Some Sugar On Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-nr31sZQJBg) (from which the title is) while reading this fic and not seeing Cas dancing like a BAMF you’re reading this wrong.
> 
> Thank for beta’ing, BeeCas <3<3<3

  


The two strippers twirled around each other in the most sinuous dance Dean had ever seen. He stared with rapt attention as the man and woman wove their limbs around their dance partner in time to the music. Deep bass pounded out of the surprisingly good speakers on the music set the strippers had brought.

Dean could do nothing but stare and feel eternally awed at the fact that he was able to witness this.

It was Benny’s bachelor party and even though he and Benny were tight friends Dean hadn’t expected to be invited. Benny was after all five years older than Dean and all of Benny’s other friends were even older. Hell, Cain was practically Dean’s dad’s age. So Dean at his puny eighteen years old would have been fine to sit this one out but boy was he glad that Benny had invited him.

Because _shit_ , these strippers were the most beautiful creatures Dean had ever witnessed.

It was Benny’s friend Garth that had arranged the thing and they had all laughed on the way to the motel room he had rented for the occasion. The older men had been merry and expectant and Dean a little nervous but no more. No, now he sat at the edge of his chair, staring with wide eyes.

He had been a little surprised that Garth had chosen a pair of strippers made up of a man and a woman since Dean didn’t think any of the guys were interested in looking at a half-naked man dance but Dean wasn’t complaining. Not in the least.

Actually, if he was _completely_ honest, the man looked better than the woman.

He had dark hair and sparkling blue eyes, his body lithe and tanned, which was a great contrast to the woman who was fair skinned with red hair. They had introduced themselves as Anael and Castiel and holy fucking hell, the man’s _voice_. It was deep, gravelly, and like Anael the man had spoken with a Russian accent.

Yeah, Dean had maybe been hard on and off for the better part of the dance and now…

Now the dance had changed. Garth had called them exotic dancers and that had been true for the first half of the show but then the music had changed into this deep bass and the clothes had come off. _Erotic_ dancers would be more appropriate now.

Dean was sweating a little and trying really hard not to show how much he was enjoying the show. Benny and his other friends were whistling and taking every chance they got at putting one-dollar bills in Anael’s bikini bottom. Even Castiel got a few from Gordon and Dean had a puny bill gripped so hard in his fist that it was probably drenched in sweat by now but he didn’t dare put it in Castiel’s tight underwear.

It was tight enough to outline his dick. Dean’s mouth was dry.

Cain was the only one of Benny’s friends that didn’t participate very much. He sat in the corner behind Dean, smiling to himself as he watched the pair dance around each other. He had volunteered to take care of the music and even though Benny had teased him that he wouldn’t manage the iPod he had done a very good job. Good enough that he had basically nailed all of Dean’s favorite songs and the dancers seemed intimately acquainted with every one of them.

"Shit, look at that." Gordon suddenly murmured and pointed subtly at the pair as if anyone was looking anywhere else.

But yeah, Dean immediately spotted what he was hinting at. Castiel was beginning to grow hard in his restricting underwear and who could really blame him? Anael was slithering all over him, the pair grinding so much they were basically mimicking sex by now.

"You know," Garth mumbled back, apparently intent on not disturbing the dance. "The agency told me that for ‘nother two hundred bucks we get to see…" he rolled his hand as if that explained what he was hinting at but no one followed. He sighed. Dean was openly watching Castiel now, trying and failing not to stare at his crotch. "We get to see her get him off."

Dean almost choked on an incoming breath.

Benny frowned in confusion. "What’re you talking about? Sex?"

"They’re not whores." Garth argued quietly.

"She’s gonna dance him into an orgasm?" Gordon joked and the others chuckled lowly but quieted when Garth nodded at Gordon.

"What he said."

Oh God. _OhGodOhGodOhGod._

Dean’s breath was suddenly coming in short little bursts and he was hard as a rock at the mere thought. He knew he shouldn’t have come here. A fucking teenager was bound to get overly excited and they were going to tease him for ages and _fuck_.

"Dunno if I wanna see that, brother." Benny mumbled. Dean wanted to see it very much.

Suddenly Cain leaned in from his corner. "So are you saying this girl is going to use all her tricks to make him achieve orgasm, simply by using her dancing skills?"

"As far as I understood, yeah." Garth nodded.

There was suddenly a hundred-dollar bill in Cain’s hand. "She’s extremely beautiful, I want to see that." He tapped Dean’s shoulder with the bill and Dean nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Pass this over to them, boy." Cain told him kindly and Dean nodded jerkily, accepting the bill with his empty hand.

The strippers were still dancing, apparently unconcerned with what their audience was up too. Maybe too caught up in their own world or perhaps just not interested. Castiel was still sporting a semi, his dick curving up against his hip now.

Benny just shrugged and the other three dug into their pockets to produce another hundred dollars. Dean added his sweaty, lonely buck and Garth grinned happily at him. Dean returned a shaky smile and tried to hold Cain’s money so it wouldn’t get too wrinkly.

His pants were uncomfortably tight by now and he perched on the edge of his chair, his unoccupied hand on the edge between his legs so that he could press his crotch against his arm. The pressure, however little, was divine.

"Anael." Garth called when they had counted the money twice. She slowed her dance but both she and Castiel somehow managed to remain fluid. "We’d like… Uh, I mean…" he held the money limply and she glanced down at them.

"You want extra?"

Her voice was so smooth, even with her accent.

Garth nodded but looked uncertain. Castiel was smiling slightly behind Anael’s back.

"Just make him bust a nut." Gordon hooted, successfully making Garth blush and Castiel guwaff shortly. Dean’s dick jumped at the sound and he very barely managed to suppress a moan.

"Y-yeah." Garth mumbled and held out the money for her.

She smiled widely and slid closer. "Next folder, track two, handsome." She said sweetly and Dean heard Cain hum behind him as he abruptly changed the song.

Dean’s whole body locked up at the first sound of the new song. A wave of arousal so sharp it almost hurt washed over him and he rocked forward against his arm without even being conscious of it.

As the first notes of Def Leppard’s _Pour Some Sugar On Me_ pounded out of the speakers, Castiel danced over to Dean just as Anael nicked the money from Garth.

Castiel smelled of fresh rain and sweet summer breezes and fuck, his fingers glided along Dean’s when he gently took the money from Dean’s shaking hand. For a second their eyes met and Castiel winked at Dean before dancing out of reach again.

To say that Dean needed to come would be an understatement. He sat with his hand in the air for longer than was cool but no one laughed at him because no one saw.

Because Anael and Castiel started dancing again. And if their movements had been precise and timed before now they were pure perfection. It was obvious that this was their song and that they knew how to use the pace of the song to their advantage.

And oh fuck, Castiel looked rock hard after no time at all. Anael had her back pressed to his chest, her hands in his hair as he gripped her hips. They were fucking, there was simply no other word for it.

"Holy shit." Gordon mumbled and Benny grunted something unintelligent in answer.

Dean couldn’t breathe. His hips were jerking uncontrollably now and his dick begged for release even as he watched Castiel move sinuously against and around the twirling Anael.

"She’s gonna do it." Garth whispered hoarsely and Dean wanted to say that Castiel was the one who was going to do it. The man was going to make Dean come in his pants like the teenager he was, right here in front of his friends and the beautiful strangers.

It was like Anael and Castiel were some kind of otherworldly creatures, sent here to entice the petty humans. Sirens sent to lure the sailors.

Fuck, Dean was out of metaphors, he was really going to come. His whole back burned with the need, his stomach muscles cramping.

He was staring at Castiel’s face more than his dick and fucking hell was the man beautiful in his increasing desperation. He really wasn’t faking it, Dean could see, either he was getting off on being watched or he was good enough at escaping into his private headspace that it didn’t bother him but either way Castiel would have no problem coming in his underwear.

Anael mumbled something in Russian that made Castiel chuckle and fuck…

Suddenly he twirled her around, strong hands on her sides and they were face to face. Garth’s breath hitched and Benny mumbled _come on_ but no one did anything. The other men were sitting extremely still and if Dean had been looking at them he surely would have seen more than one erection tenting their pants but Dean couldn’t and wouldn’t look away from Castiel.

The man’s lips were trembling as if he was trying to speak. Anael let her fingers dance down his back, making him arch against her.

"Anna." He almost growled and she smirked at him. Dean wanted to hear the man say his name like that, so desperately needy but at the same time so demanding.

Dean was grinding his dick against his arm in small circles, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from groaning. His orgasm was just there, teetering on the edge but needing that little extra to push him over.

Anael said something in Russian again, longer and more breathless but too low for Dean to make out the words even if he would have understood the language.

Castiel answered her in a new growl and apparently his words had meaning to her because in a flash she had her back to him once again. She sidestepped so that their sides were facing their audience and right in that moment Castiel snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her tight as he thrust one, two, three times against her wonderfully rounded ass and then he was coming.

And _fuck_ , he came _hard_.

He groaned deeply, throwing his head back with a clenched jaw and his eyes scrunched shut as he shook against her. They were angled just right for Dean and the rest to see his dick release inside the underwear, jumping against the restricting material. Fucking hell, he came so hard it poured through the cloth, smearing the already sizable wet spot.

It was the thought of tasting it that pushed Dean over. He was barely aware of it until it hit him, pushing the very air out of his lungs as he doubled over. A small whine escaped him but it was drowned in the applause Benny and the rest of the guys gave the strippers.

"Fuck yeah." Gordon grinned, making Anael laugh.

Cain turned off the music and rose to his feet, clapping. Dean’s sight was fuzzy at the edges but he could see both Benny and Garth casually adjusting their dicks before they too stood up. Anael and Castiel bowed and they all laughed when Castiel looked decided wobbly on his feet.

"You’re welcome to use the bathroom." Garth grinned and Castiel smiled widely.

"Thank you."

Dean was the only one that remained seated, both mortified at the fact that he had come and that it probably would be visible when he stood and too sated to move for the moment. His eyes traced Castiel’s movements as the man retrieved the clothes he had come in and then strode over to the bathroom. He was still moving so confidently and smoothly, even without the music and Dean thought that Garth hadn’t been wrong to call them exotic dancers. Because apparently they knew how to dance quite well and knew how to add sex to the equation to make it awesome.

Dean was still sitting on his chair when Castiel emerged again not five minutes later. Everyone else was talking animatedly to Anael, praising her to the point of making her grin and blush. Castiel looked fondly over at her as he buttoned up the last buttons on his shirt and then he turned his head and looked straight at Dean.

Dean froze instantly like a deer caught in the headlights. Which he basically was. He swallowed hard as Castiel started making his way over to Dean, sure he would be scolded for staring like a love-sick puppy.

When he was close enough Castiel bent down so that they came face to face.

"Did you like the show?" he asked, his voice low and definitely more intimate than Dean had expected.

"Yeah." Dean whispered, completely enthralled by the light that danced in Castiel’s eyes.

And then those eyes raked down Dean’s body. Dean knew the exact moment Castiel saw that Dean had come from watching them. He blushed so hard his head hurt when a satisfied smirk spread over Castiel’s handsome face.

"How old are you?"

Dean had to clear his throat two times before answering. "Eighteen."

Castiel stuck his hand down his back pocket and produced a card for Dean. Dean accepted it with a shaky hand and a quick glance down revealed that it was a company card from the agency where Garth had hired Anael and Castiel.

Castiel reached to turn the card over and their fingers met again, longer this time and oh boy were Castiel’s fingers smooth. On the backside of the card was Castiel’s name and another number.

"We also do private one-on-one dances, beautiful boy." Castiel murmured.

Dean gulped and resigned himself to living with a permanent blush. He smiled at Castiel who grinned before winking and walking over to join Anael.

Dean looked down at the card, holding onto it tightly, and couldn’t stop smiling even as his come dried uncomfortably in his pants.

  


**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who’re wondering what Anna and Cas said as they danced:  
> [Anael]: The boy wishes he could take my place.  
> [Anael]: You should do things to him, lewd things. He wants you to.  
> [Castiel]: Fuck, I’m coming.  
>   
>   
> Happy New Years, you guys! <3  
> 


End file.
